Timon Berkowitz
Timon Leslie Berkowitz '''is a talkative animated meerkat character from the famous Disney film The Lion King. He is almost always with his closest friend, a warthog named Pumbaa, and spends much of his time eating grubs. He made an appearence in all three of The Lion King films and even has his own series. Timon also appears in several video games. His character was inspired and based off information given by Pam Bennett Wallberg, who runs the Fellow Earthlings' Wildlife Center, a sanctuary for meerkats. Films 'The Lion King - '''Timon (and Pumbaa) didn't appear until later on in the film. He became close friends with Simba and introduced the lion cub to "Hakunah Matata", meaning "No Worries". He spent much of his time eating grubs andtaking credit for Pumbaa's suggestions. Timon and his counterpart distracted hyenas, allowing Simba to pass and confront Scar. Timon also assisted in the battle for Pride Rock. '''The Lion King 2 '- Throughout the sequel Timon is requested to watch over Simba's daughter Kiara. But the meerkat still spends much of his time hunting for grubs with his best friend. When war is declared, Timon and Pumbaa join the lions of Pirde Rock to help defend their land. '''The Lion King 3: Hakunah Matata - '''Also known as The Lion King 1/2, 'The third installment of the Lion King series focuses on Timon's earlier days, back with his meerkat family (including his mother, Ma, and Uncle Max). The Lion King 3 is mostly a repeat of the first movie, though from Timon and Pumbaa's point of view. '''Around the World with Timon and Pumbaa - '''After Pumbaa loses his memory Timon tries to restore it by reminding his warthog friend of several adevntures they had, each taking place in seperate locations around the globe. '''Dining Out With Timon and Pumbaa - '''The second volume to the Timon and Pumbaa series, the duo have more adventures, only this time in France. '''On Holiday With Timon and Pumbaa - '''The third and final volume to the series. Timon and Pumbaa explore more of the world. '''Timon and Pumbaa (TV Series) - '''The Timon and Pumbaa TV series focused on many adventures (in a far more cartoony fashion than the Disney movies) of Timon and Pumbaa. Over five seasons, with 85 episodes, the meerkat and warthog had many experiences and met numorous other creatures (such as Timon's love interest, Tatiana). '''House of Mouse - '''Timon makes several appearences in the Disney series, House of Mouse. He had a more prominant role in the episode, ''Timon and Pumbaa, where he and his warthog friend get into a fight that nearly ruins their friendship. Games Timon is found in the following computer games along with his friend, Pumbaa. *Timon and Pumbaa's Jungle Games *The Lion King: Operation Pridelands *Adventures in Typing with Timon and Pumbaa *Kingdom Hearts: Timon appearces in all the games in the Pride Lands. *The Lion King Video Game Gallery Timon, Lion King 1.jpg|The Lion King 1 Timon, Lion King 2.jpg|The Lion King 2 Timon, Lion King 3.png|The Lion King 3 Timon, Kingdom Hearts.jpg|Kingdom Hearts Category:Meerkats Category:Fictional Meerkats